<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up All Night by adamdsolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913853">Up All Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo'>adamdsolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Choking, Police, Smut, kinda Dom/sub, smoking mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to the Colorado Springs Police Department early one morning to file a noise complaint on your neighbors but you didn't expect to see a handsome, brooding man at the station who couldn't keep his eyes off you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were exhausted as you pulled up to the Colorado Springs Police Department. You barely got any sleep last night thanks to your incredibly obnoxious neighbors. Every week, night after night just as your head was hitting the pillow the music and the shouting would start. It was if they knew when you were going to bed. You had let it go in hopes that it would only be a one-night thing or that they would come to their senses and be respectful, OR somebody else would take care of it. But none of that ever happened and frankly, you were getting annoyed. You weren’t usually one to tattle but you seriously weren’t getting any rest and it was affecting your work. </p><p>You headed into the station to file your noise complaint not caring about your appearance as you planned to go back home and sleep. You know you looked a mess but the station would just be filled with old men anyway. </p><p>You immediately regretted your decision as you walked through the doors and saw him. He had turned in his chair to face the door as he heard someone enter. He was broad, very muscular by the way his flannel shirt hugged his arms and chest. You could tell he was tall just by the way he loomed over his own desk seated in a chair. He had wavy, raven black hair that fell just to the base of his neck and it framed his gorgeous face. He had a beautiful large nose that fit his face well and his eyes were soft, gazing at you with an intensity and a hint of darkness and determination. The last thing you noticed on him before you forced yourself to draw your gaze away was a holster strapped over his shoulders. It made you clench just at the sight of it as you made your way to the front desk. </p><p>You had told the officer at the desk about your situation. He was grumpy, judgemental (the prick), but he gave you a form to fill out and went back to his work while you did so. You hadn’t even noticed that he approached you until you were startled by his deep, smooth voice. </p><p>“Noisy neighbors huh?” he said as you gave him a ‘you guessed it’ shrug and a small smile. </p><p>He looked you up and down taking in your appearance. “Somebody oughta give ‘em a taste of their own medicine.” He gave you a wink before walking away back to his desk. </p><p>You hadn’t realized it but you were biting your bottom lip. Had he insinuated what you thought he did?</p><p>You had finished up your paperwork and handed it to the officer in hopes that they would have the issue resolved quickly. But there was one more thing you wanted to do before leaving. You quickly grabbed a piece of paper and tore out a small section writing your address on it. If you had correctly picked up on his hint, then this is exactly what he wanted. </p><p>You casually walked passed his desk on your way to the exit, you were careful not to look at him as you placed the piece of paper on his desk where he would see. You weren’t sure if he was looking at you or what his reaction was to the gesture because you walked out of the station faster than your feet could carry you, never looking back.<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>It was a beautiful evening. You had the windows open in your small little home to let in the fresh breezy air. You had been able to come back and get in a few hours of sleep before your body begged for you to do something other than lay. You had cooked yourself a nice early dinner and did some baking, making your delicious chocolate chip cookies and peach pie. </p><p>You were winding down your evening curled up on your couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around you, deep in a good book. You jumped at a sudden knock at your door. Your heart began to race thinking it might be your neighbors coming to confront you about the complaint you filed until you remembered it is anonymous. You answered the door and there he was. </p><p>You had been right. </p><p>“Oh hi uh…” at that moment you realized you didn’t even know his name. </p><p>“Flip,” he said extending his hand to take yours. His hand was large and rough, callouses lining the top of his palm. It completely engulfed your own as you shook it and supplied him with your own name. </p><p>You let him in and he took a deep breath. “Is that peach pie I smell darlin'?”</p><p>You smiled, you liked the way he said darlin’. “Yes, it’s fresh. Do you want a slice?” </p><p>He looked at you, a grin crawling over his lips, “Maybe later, I’m in the mood for something else right now.” </p><p>His lips were crashing into yours so fast you barely had time to catch your breath. He tasted like smoke and mint. You were almost positive he was smoking before he came and tried to cover it up by chewing some gum. His lips were soft and needy as they devoured your own. You hadn’t been kissed like this in such a long time, it felt so good you couldn’t help the moan from escaping your lips. He seized the opportunity of your parted lips and his tongue met yours. </p><p>You were moving him towards your bed as he continued to kiss you all over. Your mouth, your ear lobes, your neck. It felt heavenly. Once you got to the bed he began pulling at the hem of your shirt desperate for you to take it off. </p><p>“Take it all off....now,” he demanded.</p><p>How was it possible for him to get any hotter? You did as you were told and stripped until you were standing in front of him naked. He took some time to look at you, memorizing every inch of your skin, every curve. He began unbuttoning his flannel and his jeans until he was standing just in his boxer briefs. He took you in his arms and guided you onto the bed. The heat and touch of his skin against yours sent butterflies to your stomach and need to your core.  </p><p>“You wanna show your neighbors how loud you can be baby? You want me to make you scream?”</p><p>“Oh- fuck- yes,” you whined. </p><p>“Yes what?” he asked firmly, demanding an answer with just his tone. </p><p>“Yes, detective.”</p><p>His mouth attacks yours, this time needier and more desperate. He bites your bottom lip as he pulls away from your mouth to place a trail of wet hot kisses down your neck and to your collarbone. His hands were already kneading both your breasts, fingers rolling over your hardened nipples. His mouth replaced his hands soon after as he sucked and nipped at each one, his beard tickling your sensitive skin. You let out soft moans, clearly not loud enough to be heard by anyone outside, and clearly not loud enough for Flip.</p><p>His mouth returned to yours as his fingers trailed along your inner thighs just brushing over your folds.</p><p>“You’re already so wet for me baby,” he said only leaving your mouth for a second. </p><p>His fingers finally traced your slit, thumb rolling circles on your clit. Your body was already starting to set on fire as your arousal continued to build. Without warning, he plunged two fingers inside of you eliciting another moan from you this time slightly louder than the previous. </p><p>“That’s it, that’s my girl, let ‘em hear ya.”</p><p>He continued pumping and stimulating your clit as you felt your climax beginning to build. </p><p>“Oh fuck- Fli- Detective, please I’m gonna come,” you moaned. </p><p>“Do you want to come on my fingers or on my cock? Your choice darlin’.”</p><p>“Please, I want to come on your cock, I want to feel you inside me please detective,” you screamed.  </p><p>He removed his fingers from you and removed his boxers. His cock sprung free, hard, and already leaking with pre-cum. You thought your breath was heavy before but now it felt like you weren’t breathing at all. His cock was huge and girthy and you ached for it to be inside you. He gave his shaft a few strokes before taking the tip and teasing your entrance. </p><p>“I want you to scream ok?”</p><p>You nodded. </p><p>And with that, he thrust into you hard and as far as he could go. You screamed in pleasure as he started to find his pace not being slow about it at all. </p><p>“Fuck your so tight baby,” he said amid shallow breaths. You could feel him hitting that sweet little spot inside you already and knew you were getting close. He groped your tit in his hand as his thrusts became more uncontrollable. He leaned forward to give you a deep kiss as his hand moved from your tit into a tight hold around your neck. </p><p>You started clenching around him feeling your orgasm build, your body already beginning to shake. Flip must have felt you were close as his hand moved to continue circling your clit and his words bringing you to the edge.</p><p>“Come, baby, I want you to come screaming my name.” Your vision started to blur as your orgasm rocked through your whole body. “FUCK FLIP oh yes yes yes FLIP,” you screamed louder than you ever had before. You knew that if anyone were outside they would surely have heard you through the open windows.</p><p>Your body was trembling from the pleasure as you heard Flip’s grunts deepen and felt his cock twitch inside you. You felt the hot ropes of his come line your walls and fill you up as he came in deep, low grunts. </p><p>You were both breathing heavy, sweaty chests touching as he took your mouth in his again. This time it was softer, sweeter. </p><p>“I think we showed ‘em don’t you?” he smirked at you. You bit your bottom lip and nodded. He loved it when you did that. </p><p>“So how bout that peach pie darlin?” he asked as he got up off of you and put his boxers back on. You sat up and watched him leave the room heading straight for the kitchen. </p><p>You had a feeling that from now on, you’d still be up all night but, not because of your neighbors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent the night at a friend's apartment the other night and her neighbors were being so loud while we were trying to sleep. She debated calling the cops and for some reason, this idea popped in my head. It started out as a nsfw tweet but it got a bit too long so here's the one-shot! Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>